


Everything Is Blue

by Alezandrite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Nott is worried that Jester won't like the gift she got her.





	Everything Is Blue

To say that Nott was a little nervous would be the understatement of the year as the small goblin girl walked with her friends towards Jesters room in the tavern they were staying in after they spent the afternoon searching for gifts for their blue tiefling friend for her birthday. At first she had no idea what to get her while the others weaved in and out of shops, choosing unique items that they were sure the trickster would like as she followed them having no luck which was odd since Nott had the ability to pick out unique, shiny things but today was different nothing seemed to stand out to her. But fate would be on her side this sunny day as they were leaving the shops a bakery caught her eye along with a certain item they had in the window, she was all gung ho on the price offering the man all of her silver. 

“You did remember to get Jester a gift didn't you?” 

“O-of course! I spent six silver on it!” 

“Six silver?! But that box is no bigger than a loaf of bread!” 

“That’s because it's extra special, Caleb!” The green hued rogue explained as she hugged the pastry box closer to her chest like it was a secret hidden treasure that she had just discovered as the five of them made their way back to the Inn. 

“It wouldn't happen to be six pastries of the blue variety would it?” 

“I told you not to use frumpkin to spy on me anymore!” 

“This a large city someone of your stature could easily get lost and besides, we don't want to end up in prison again, do we?” 

“No.”

“Good, because it would be a shame to waste them.” 

“Do you think she'll like them?” Nott the brave spoke in a voice that for a moment Caleb didn't see his partner in crime as a goblin with sticky fingers but as a little girl who just wanted acceptance from her peers.

“Of course she will...they're blue.”


End file.
